Doxycycline, when administered in currently available dosage forms has various side effects. These side effects include loss of appetite; diarrhea; esophageal issues including dysphagia, esophagitis, and esophageal ulcerations; glossitis, oral inflammation; nausea, and vomiting. It would therefore be desirable to develop a dosage form that regulates the delivery and/or absorption of doxycycline so that the incidence of side effects in human patients is reduced or eliminated without compromising therapeutic efficacy.